Reasons
by IHeartTheStarlights
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Loosely connected one-shots based after !SPOILER! Aizen's betrayal. Unohana is thrown in there too. Angst-y fic.
1. Chapter 1: REGRET

_**-Reasons, Part 1-**_

Bleach (Hitsugaya x Hinamori): Part 1 of short stories about my favorite couples in Bleach. Enjoy. ;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Regret-**_

**_"DAMN IT!!"_**

The 10th Squad's Captain slammed his fist into the wall. Shaking with anger, he continued to punch the wall. The white wall that stood between him and... what? A vice-captain? A friend? Sister? Or something more...?

Panting, he slumped into a chair and stared blankly at his bloody knuckles. Glancing up at the wall, he was semi-shocked to see blood - - _his blood _- - smeared on the walls.

But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was that Hinamori Momo, _his _Hinamori, survived the brutal attack that her _beloved_ Aizen-taichou gave her.

Hitsugaya laughed bitterly. His laugh filled the empty room. _A going-away gift. That's what it was._ He thought. _That bastard..._

Suddenly the loud noise of a door opening startled the captain out of his dark thoughts. It was Unohana. "Unohana-taichou!" Hitsugaya said, unaware of what news she was bringing.

Unohana's eyes wandered from her bloody wall to Hitsugaya knuckles to Hitsugaya. She breathed in deeply. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I have news of Hinamori-fukitaichou."

"What.. What it is?" He asked, picking up her tone.

"Hinamori has, for now, escaped death..." Unohana said slowly. "But..."

"But?!" Hitsugaya echoed, his eyes starting to look... frantic? "But what??"

"She is now in a coma." Unohana replied calmly. "I do not know if she will survive."

Instead of reacting violently as Unohana assumed he would, the news hushed Hitsugaya. He leaned against the wall, starting to space out again. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," She said. "There is nothing more I can do, Captain."

"No..." Hitsugaya's eyes went from angry and violent to depressed and hopeless in a second flat. His eyes began to get misty. "Hina...mori... You can't..."

Unohana understood what he was going through and left the room, leaving him to himself and his thoughts.

Hitsugaya felt hollow inside. The whole reason he had become a shinigami... His best friend... The one he loved most... His Bed-Wetter Momo... now hung in the balance of life and death.

But strangely, he didn't feel sad. Or Angry. One feeling rattled inside him like a penny in a empty tin can.

_**Regret.**_


	2. Chapter 2: FAILURE

_**-Reasons, Part 2-**_

The beginning is the dialoge from ep 63 of Bleach. After that, is all my imagination. )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Failure-**_

The blue-ish light flooded the room, revealing her chest faintly rising and falling with each breath... Her hair, looking messy and sprawled all over the pillows... Her face, deathly pale...

I _hated _seeing her like that. I really did.

She looked horrible after I fought her. She looked even worse now.

So, once again, the question came to my mind once again:

_Why am I here at all?_

Yes, it was near impossible to look at, seeing my childhood friend looking like death itself, yet I stood there. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, the usual scowl across my face.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, hating every moment of it.

Finally, when I could barely stand it anymore, I turned to leave.

But something stopped me.

"Won't you?" Unohana's voice asked me gently. "Won't you speak to her?"

I stopped, but didn't turn around. _Why... is she asking me this?_

She went on, apparently not affected by my silence. "She is waiting for the voice of someone who needs her to call her out from the darkness."

My eyes began to feel the sting of tears as I replied coldly, "The current me... had nothing to say to her."

She seemed almost surprised. " _'Current' _?"

I lowered my head a little. I didn't speak.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you are close to her, are you not?"

My head snapped up and I turned around to look at the older Captain. It was almost as... if she knew the answer... _No, that was nonsense! She didn't know..._

"Yes... we were childhood friends..." I replied slowly. "Why...?"

She gave me a thoughtful stare (which was a bit unnerving) and said this slowly, as if she were unsure of what she was saying. "Hitsugaya-taichou... I may be mistaken but, I feel as if... that's not true."

I turned my face away from her. I felt that usual pang of emptiness I felt whenever I realized it... That Hinamori loved Aizen, and probably always will. _But never me._

After a minute of silence, I said quietly. "You're not mistaken, Unohana."

She seemed a bit surprised as I said it, but her face quickly turned netural as I turned to face her. "Unohana-taichou, why are you asking these question? What is purpose of it?"

She walked away from Hinamori's side and went to the door. She muttered something and came back.

"I've seen you come here a couple of times, masking your reiastu, to just watch her." She answered. "But it wasn't just the fact you were there, it wasthe _look_ in your_ eyes _when you did."

I gave her a puzzled look. She glanced at me and replied, "You love her, don't you?"

I turned away. It wasn't because I felt embarassed, I felt as if I were caught. My eyes softened at her words and I said. "She doesn't look at me in _that_ way."

I began to walk out of Hinamori's room, feeling worse than I already did.

"I'll take my leave."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After I silently closed my door, I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I breathed in deeply, willing myself not to remember my visit to Hinamori.

I shook it out of my mind as I drifted off to sleep. But, somehow, it can back to me in one word, which summed up how I felt whenever I saw Hinamori:

_Failure._


End file.
